Life's Little Ride
by xXxPunkPrincess2894xXx
Summary: PPGZ and RRB now have two new members. The girls are starting their junior year, the most crucial time to figure out your future and who you want to spend it with. Watch the teens as they figure out the many disadvantages of being a teen.
1. Enter Kaya! Who are those four boys?

Today was a special day for the Powerpuff Girls Z. Today they were starting their first day as juniors.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were all getting dressed in their rooms. The girls were living with the Professor and Ken so they wouldn't burden their parents.

Miyako was the youngest. She was still petite with a b-cup chest. Her curly blond hair were still in pigtails but they grew to her elbows with two curly strands framing her face. She wore a light blue sleeveless top with a white sailor flap and a navy blue bow on her chest. Her skirt was a navy blue pleated mini skirt. She had her powerpuff girls belt on her waist and on her wrists were white arm warmers. She wore white flats with baby blue leg warmers around her ankles. On her head was a navy blue beret. Miyako's special power is talking to animals and she has the power over water.

Kaoru was the second oldest. She had the biggest chest out of the three girls, with a lean slightly muscular frame. Her black hair reached her shoulders with the same boyish bangs nearly covering her lime green eyes. She wore a green 3/4 sleeve shirt with a yellow star and a darker green sleeveless vest over her shirt. She wore black track pants with lime green stripes down the sides. On her wrists were black wristbands and her powerpuff girls belt was on her waist and she wore lime green and black pumas. Kaoru wore a green baseball cap on her head that was tilted to the side. Kaoru has the ability to stop time and can control earth.

Momoko was the oldest and the leader. She had the perfect body ever boy craved with a c-cup chest. Her long orange hair grew to reach her waist and was straightened, instead of up in a ponytail, with a small red bow clip in her bangs. She had on a pink long sleeved midriff top with maroon colored sleeves and a red heart on her chest. She wore a denim pleated skirt with pink pleats. On her wrists were pink fishnet gloves and her powerpuff girls belt was on her waist. On her feet were white tennis shoes. On her head was a red newsboy hat. Momoko can use the power fire and she can use telekinetic powers.

"Girls! Can you come down to the lab?" The Professor called through the intercom. Momoko and the others walked over to the lab. The Professor was standing with a huge grin on his face.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to Kaya. She's the newest member to the Powerpuff Girls Z." The Professor stepped aside to reveal a girl about their age.

She had dark chocolate brown hair that was slightly wavy and stopped just below her shoulders with her bangs covering one of her lavender eyes. She was petite like Miyako but she had the same slight muscular frame as Kaoru. She had on a black layered t-shirt with long purple sleeves and a skull on her chest. She wore dark black jeans with a small purple tiered skirt over it. On her feet were black converse and on her hands were black fingerless gloves. She had a pair of black and white skull candy headphones dangling around her neck and a purple powerpuff girls belt on her waist.

"Hey! I'm Akazutsumi Momoko." Momoko said shaking hands with the girl eagerly.

"Hello. My name is Gotokuji Miyako. Nice to meet you. ~desu." Miyako said politely.

"Yo! Nice to meet a fellow punk. The name's Matsubara Kaoru" Kaoru said.

"Sweet! Same two. I'm Hanazono Kaya." Her and Kaoru bumped fists and launched into a long discussion about the latest rock bands.

"So what's your special power?" Momoko asked.

"I'm a shape shifter. I can also control all powers of air." Kaya says.

"Momoko-san, Kaoru-san, we should get to school." Miyako said. The girls nodded, but Momoko turned to Kaya.

"What school do you go to?" Momoko asked.

"As of today. PokeyOaks High." Kaya said. The other girls cheered.

The girls all left the house and saw a motorcycle out front.

"Who's Motorcycle?" Kaoru asked.

"Mine, why?" Kaya said. She jumped on and put a helmet on.

"Awesome! Can I ride?" Kaoru said. Kaya smirked before tossing her an extra helmet. Miyako and Momoko hopped in Miyako's silver PT Cruiser.

The girls arrived at the school only to be crowded by fanboys. Even Kaya got some new fanboys, even though she was new.

Everyone went to the opening ceremony in the auditorium. It was crowded. Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru all took their seats. Kaya had to go up the stage and be introduced along with four other new boys. The principle stepped up to the mic stand on the stage.

"Good Morning Students! I hope everyone has had a good summer! Now the clubs sheets will be put on the bulletin board. You have until the end of this week to decide which clubs you want to be in. I would also like to introduce our new students." Four boys walked out from behind the curtains with Kaya right behind them.

"Hey, I'm Kenta Akio." The first boy said. He had a lean figure with slightly muscular frame. His messy orange hair was short and spiky with a bright red cap over it that was turned backwards. He wore a baggy white polo shirt over a red long sleeve shirt. He wore worn out jeans with rips at the bottom and on his knees. He wore black and red vans. Blossom thought his blood red eyes looked familiar.

"Hello! I'm Kenta Shiro!" The second one shouted. He had a lean figure and boyish charms. His wavy, and slightly messy, blond hair reaches the tip of his chin that flips out at the end. He wore a loose navy blue hoody with the name "Shiro" in blue and white graffiti letters on the back. He had on baggy shorts with his name graffitied down the sides. On his feet were blue and black vans. Miyako stared into his dreamy sapphire eyes.

"Kenta Jiro." The third one said. He had a muscular build and a bad boy vibe. His black hair was put in a small ponytail with his bangs covering one of his jade green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over a green wife beater. His jean pants were worn out. He had chains hanging from his right belt loop to his right back pocket. On his feet were green and black vans. Kaoru glared at him.

"Hn. Kenta Zero." The fourth boy said. He was in between and very mysterious. He had dark brown hair with blonde highlights, that was spiked in the back with long bangs that almost cover his eyes. He wore a black and purple jacket over a black t-shirt with white skull markings on his side. On his black jeans was a plain belt held securely in the loops and a studded belt hanging loosely on his waist. Kaya couldn't help but glance at his dark purple eyes.

"Yo. Hanazono Kaya." Kaya said raising her hand in a lazy gesture. Momoko never noticed, but Kaya was giving off a rebellious loner vibe.

"Ok, now before I dismiss you we are having a back to school dance next Friday. For anybody who wants to be on the committee, please talk to Ms. Nadine." The principle said.

"Well It was nice meetin ya boys." Kaya said to the Akio and the others. Taro nodded and gave the girl a lazy wave. Kaya gave him a smirk, which he returned. She took a runner's stance and ran full speed towards the edge of the stage.

"What is that baka doing?" Kaoru said. Momoko stood shocked, while Miyako was fearing for her new friend.

When Kaya reached the edge she leaped into the air before doing three front flips to land beside the three girls.

There was a bunch of "Wow's" and "She's so cool!" from the people that were still in the auditorium.

"What was that?!" Kaoru hollered. Kaya smirked again.

"It's called a triple front flip. You should try it one day." Kaya said. She pulled the headphones around her neck onto her ear before turning up some music.

"Well I'm gunna take a look at them club sheet before going to class. You coming with?" Kaya asked. She kept her back turned to them and continued walking, while Momoko and the others ran to catch up.

Momoko had to hand it to her, this girl was definitely... "unique."

"Hmm... There's a lot of clubs." Momoko said. The girls were standing in front of the bulletin board.

"I signed up for the music club, karate club, drama club and the volleyball club." Kaya said. She popped her bubblegum gum. She handed the pen to Miyako.

"I'm gunna join the cheerleading club and the art club." Miyako said. Kaoru grabbed the pen from Miyako.

"I got wrestling, soccer, karate, and basketball clubs." Kaoru said. Kaoru passed the pen to Momoko.

"I think I'll join... the science club, and the Home Ec. club." Momoko said.

"Okay, The Mayor arranged for all of us to be in the same homeroom, gym and lunch period." Momoko said. The girls quickly went to their lockers and rushed to homeroom.

The girls all grabbed a seat by the window. The row next to them was empty for now. The door opened and the four new boys marched in with screaming fangirls behind them.

Blossom turned to see Akio staring at her. _'Ok I know! Those red eyes are familiar.' _Blossom thought.

Akio grabbed the seat that was right beside Blossom. Shiro sat behind him, then Jiro and lastly Zero.

"Um, hi." Momoko said. Akio turned to look at her before flashing a mischievous smile.

"What's up, Z?" Kaya said. Zero scowled at his nickname. They had already met before at the ceremony.

"Hey to you to Kitty." He smirked. Now it was Kaya's turn to scowl.

Miyako was trying not to blush at Shiro's compliments while Kaoru and Jiro were fighting.

"Hey, red." Akio said. Momoko fumed.

"My name is Momoko, not red." Momoko said. Akio leaned closer to her.

"No need to get fussy, Blossom." He whispered in her ear. Momoko's jaw dropped. Before she could demand how he knew her name the teacher walked in and ordered everyone to calm down.

Momoko kept fidgeting in her seat. _'How does he know? He has got to be bluffing! And who is he?' _A note landed on her desk knocking her out of her thoughts.

_**Meet me on the roof after school.**_

_**-Akio**_

Momoko looked to see the boy was ignoring the teacher and staring straight at her. Momoko blushed before adverting her gaze to her feet.

The minute the bell rang Momoko darted out the door. Miyako ran after her with Kaoru and Kaya right behind her.

"Momoko-san, what's wrong?" Miyako called out. Momoko turned to face her friends with a scared and confused look on her face.

"He knows." She said. Kaoru looked confused and so did the others.

"Who knows?" Kaoru asked.

"Akio! I don't know how but he knows I'm a Powerpuff Girl, he even said my name!" Momoko said. The girls eyes widened, except Kaya.

"What?!" They all yelled at her.

"Yes and he says he wants to see me on the roof at lunch." Momoko sighs. _'Why does this happen to me.' _

The girls split up to go to their classes.

**XxXxXxZoom!xXxXxX**

Miyako was walking over to the art room. She was happily staring at the ceiling in pure happiness, until-

"Oof." Miyako pouted as she hit something warm and hard.

"Woah. You should be more careful." Miyako looked up to see the new boy Shiro. He was smiling down at her, I mean she is a foot shorter than him. Miyako felt the heat rise up her cheeks.

"Gomen nasai. I'm sorry for running into you Kenta-san." Miyako said. She stares at her feet to hide her embarrassment. Shiro pulled her face up to his and bent down to her ear.

"Now, now, Bubbles, no need for formalities call me Shiro." He said before walking into the art room. Miyako stood there frozen in place.

**XxXxXxZoom!xXxXxX**

Kaoru was walking over to her locker to get her book for her next class. As she opened her locker a hand came up behind her and slammed her locker shut. Kaoru was furious. She turned to the person who dared tick her off, to be slightly surprised. It was Jiro. He was smirking at her with a smug look on her face. Kaoru's temper started flaring.

"Who the hell do you think you are to close my locker?!" Kaoru demanded. Jiro smirked he took his hand and placed it under her chin.

"And what are you gunna do about it babe?" Jiro said. Kaoru slapped his hand away and aimed a punch at his face. Jiro caught her fist and pinned her to the lockers.

"You are too easy to read Buttercup." Jiro said. And in that moment of shock, Kaoru felt his lips smash against hers. She was both enraged and... happy? How can she be happy when that jerk was kissing her.

Kaoru shoved him away before running to her next class and forgetting her books. Jiro stood and smirked to himself before walking to science class.

**XxXxXxZoom!xXxXxX**

Kaya was skipping her second hour. She decided to go check out the music room and just hide in there. She slid open the door and quickly shut it behind her quietly.

She spotted the piano and walked over to it. She quickly took a seat and started playing her favorite piece, "A Ballad Sung to the Rain."

Kaya was so into the song she didn't notice that someone was sleeping in the far corner. The stranger blinked and looked up to see Kaya playing on the piano. He smirked before returning to sleep.

The stranger stretched himself and accidentally knocked over a box. Kaya abruptly stood up. She saw the stranger and was shocked to see Zero there. She opened the window and quickly jumped down from the second floor and shifted into the form of a black cat. Zero looked down to see nothing except a cat. A cat with lavender eyes? He smirked before walking out of the room.

**XxXxXxZoom!xXxXxX**

The next class was social studies. Momoko was nervous, it was the last class before lunch. Momoko was supposed to have that class with Kaya, but she was nowhere to be found. Her math teacher said she never came to class. Momoko was worried about her friend.

"Meow!" Momoko turned to see a blackish- lavender colored cat with lavender eyes scratching at the window. Momoko went over to the window and opened it a little and the cat jumped in. Momoko watched it shift into Kaya.

"Kaya! What are you doing, someone could have seen you!" Momoko said. Kaya raised her eyebrows.

"It's called common sense. I have enough sense to check a room before I shift. Got it leader girl?" Kaya said. The room was empty sense they still had time before the bell.

The bell rang and soon the kids were rushing to class. Kaya and Momoko were definitely shocked to see Zero and Akio in their class.

Kaya spotted Zero and Akio getting mobbed by a group of fangirls. She turned to Momoko.

"You think we should help them?" Kaya said. Momoko still feared Akio knew who she was, but she couldn't help but feel sorry.

Kaya noticed the expression on her face and dragged her to the crowd. Kaya shoved all the screaming girls aside until she was directly in front of Zero.

"Zero-kun, are these girls bugging you?" Kaya purred. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Zero caught on and placed his hands on her waist holding her close to him.

"Listen all you brats better back off and leave Zero alone." Kaya growled. All the Zero fans quickly ran away.

Momoko watched in awe, before being pulled into someones rock hard chest. Momoko looked to see it was Akio and he was smirking down at her.

"Just play along." He whispered in her ear. He turned his attention towards the group of girls.

"Sorry ladies, I gotta spend time with my girl." He said before pulling Momoko in a seat next to him. When the grief-stricken girls returned to their seats, Akio released his grip on Momoko. Momoko missed the warmth and was still blushing bright red.

She turned to see Zero and Kaya exchanging flirts and sarcastic comments from across the room. Kaya was sitting on top of the table with her head lowered close to his. Zero sat in the chair in front of her with his arms crossed against her legs. It looked like the two were dating.

The teacher came in and soon everyone got into their seats. Zero and Kaya were now sitting at the same table as Momoko and Akio.

Momoko was staring at the clock as it ticked slowly. _'Just one __more minute.' _Finally the bell rang and Momoko dashed over to her locker to meet up with her friends. Kaya bid Zero goodbye before following Momoko.

They arrived at their lockers only to see a blushing Miyako and an angry Kaoru.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Momoko asks. Miyako and Kaoru both explained what happened.

"He kissed you?!?!" The girls said.

"Uh huh. That jerk stole my first kiss!" Kaoru smashed her fist against the locker that was right next to wear Kaya was leaning on. She had her headphones on her ears and was listening to music again. She opened one eye to stare at Momoko.

"Hey, leader girl, don't you have to meet Akio on the roof?" Kaya said. Momoko nodded and the three walked with her to the roof.

"You guys wait here and if anything happens I'll call you." Momoko said. The girls nodded. Momoko stepped onto the roof cautiously. Her heart started beating really loudly.

Akio was standing there watching her closely.

"What's wrong Blossom? You shouldn't be so afraid of me, we have met before, remember?" He said. Momoko looked at him in shock.

"My real name isn't Akio, it's Brick." He said. Momoko gasped slightly.

"B-Brick! But how?!" Momoko said. Brick smirked before slowly approaching the stunned powerpuff. Momoko found herself back up into the wall beside the door. Brick had her wrists up over her head. The door busted open and all the rowdyruff boys appeared with a powerpuff in their arms.

"Looks like we found a couple of eavesdropper." Butch said. He held Kaoru's arms behind her back so she couldn't swing at him.

Boomer held Miyako tightly to his chest, but Miyako was too afraid to hit him. Zero had Kaya in his arms, holding her wrists to his sides, nuzzling her neck.

"Let me go!" Kaoru demanded. She started twisting and turning, trying to loosen Butch's grip.

"Oh we didn't introduce our new member. Girls, meet Blaine." Boomer said.

"What do you want from us?" Momoko cried out. Brick looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"How about a kiss? We didn't get to really enjoy the last kiss. We've turned over a new leaf. We ditched Mojo and want a chance to become heroes." Brick said. All the girls were shocked. Momoko turned to see the girls all nodded to her.

Momoko looked up to get lost in Brick's flaming red eyes and Brick looked deeply into Momoko's pink eyes. Momoko stood on her toes and gave him a soft peek on his cheek. Brick felt the spot where she kissed him. It was warm.

Kaoru reluctantly, did the same. She gave Butch a small peck on his cheek. Butch was shocked that she would do that so willingly.

Next was Miyako. She turned to Boomer and kissed him on the cheek as well. Boomer and Miyako blushed.

Kaya turned and gave Blaine a small peck on the lips. Blaine dropped her wrists and the girls took this moment to fly out of there.

Brick watched them leave with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Next episode: Believe us!**

**Momoko: EH?! The Rowdyruff boys are good now?! I can't believe this!**


	2. Believe Us Sports isn't just for Boys

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, I was grounded for 5 weeks for getting a C in geometry! Damn geometry all u need to know is a circle is a circle a triangle is a triangle and ur done. anyway thanks for waitin from now on I will update this everyday! =) **

* * *

"I can't believe those boys! When I get my hands on them I'll punch them!" Kaoru shouted. The girls were now in the lab talking over today's events.

Miyako was trying to calm Kaoru down. Momoko sat on the couch deep in thought. Kaya was just listening to music when she noticed Momoko's troubled face.

'What am I gunna do? I wanna believe Brick but part of me still remembers all those times he was cruel…" She thought.

"Hey." Momoko broke out of her thoughts to see Kaya standing over her with a bored expression.

"You know this decision isn't something only you have to decide. We are the powerpuff girls. I think we can handle a couple of boys. Besides Kaoru will calm down eventually." Kaya said. Momoko smiled. In a way Kaya was trying to cheer her up.

"Girls! Can you come to the lab?!" The professor hollered.

The professor was standing next to a silver table with all kinds of gadgets on them. Ken hasn't been around recently, since he started middle school.

"I have upgraded your outfits and also have new weapons for you." The professor said.

"Momoko you now have a pair of sais which is very useful with your fire attacks." The professor handed Momoko a pair of black sais with red handles.

"Kaoru you shall be given some tonfas. They require great strength so I entrust them to you." Kaoru was given some black tonfas with green handles.

"Miyako gets a lot of senbon needles. They can be used to paralyze or to kill." He gave her a blue pouch filled with senbon needles.

"And lastly, Kaya, gets these metal fans. They cut through almost anything and can be tossed like a boomerang." He handed Kaya two fans that were white and faded to purple at the tip with yellow bells for decoration.

"Arigatou Professor!" The girls said.

"Ano, mina-san, I think we should give the boys a chance." Momoko says as the girls walked upstairs.

"What you gotta-!" Kaoru started but Kaya rammed her into the wall and covered her mouth.

"What she means is that it's a great idea Momoko-san." Kaya said. Kaoru glared at Kaya and started struggling in her grip. Miyako noticed the slight anxious look on Momoko's face.

"Ano, Momoko-san, I think you made the right choice. The boys have changed." Miyako insisted.

"Well I better head home or gramps will start bugging me about missing practice." Kaya said. She released Kaoru and let the girl fall to the ground gasping for air. She waved to the other girls before shifting into a bird and flying out the window.

**xXxXZoom!XxXx**

The next morning the three girls walk outside ready to go to school, when they spot Akio, Jiro, Shiro, Zero and Kaya standing outside waiting for them.

Akio and Shiro were in the red convertible jaguar, while Zero, Jiro and Kaya had their own separate motorcycle.

"Ohayou, Miyako-chan!" Shiro hollered when he spotted the girls. Miyako blushed at the honorific before walking over to him.

"Hey Kaoru-chan!" Butch called. He patted the seat behind him on his motorcycle. Kaoru chose to ignore him and instead jumped onto Kaya's bike.

"Maybe next time lover boy." Kaya called. She told the others that Zero and she were needed for a morning practice with their music club. The three sped off.

Momoko and the rest drove off to school ten minutes after Zero and the others left.

"Hey, Red, sorry for yesterday. We may be good now but we do still like playing jokes." Akio said. The two were now in homeroom. Kaya and Zero had a club meeting and so did Kaoru and Butch.

"Arigatou Akio-kun. Me and the girls understand." Momoko said. Akio smiled. Momoko was taken aback. She had never seen him smile like this, and quite frankly he looked so handsome.

"Akazutsumi-san, Kenta-san. Could you bring these documents to the music room and you bring these to the soccer coach?" A teacher asks. He hands Momoko some papers and keys to Akio.

Momoko walked to the far end of the hallway. For some reason the music room was the farthest from the other classes. It was in the empty hallway where the other empty abandoned classrooms were.

The second Momoko opened the door a loud blast of music echoed through the room.

"Hey shut the door!" A girl cried. She had short baby blue hair with a light pink headband in her hair. She had large piercing sky blue eyes. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with jeans and a pale pink jacket tied around her waist.

"Oi, Miyu who's at the door?" Momoko turned to see Kaya at the door leading to the neighboring classroom. The music was still blaring.

"Leader girl? What are you doing here?" Kaya asked.

"Ano sensei said to give you these." Momoko said.

"Sweet he copied the music sheets just like I asked for. Miyu crank up the music and tell Z we got the sheets." Kaya said. Kaya strapped a purple guitar with black stars.

"Hey stick around and listen for a bit, leader girl." Kaya said.

Momoko followed Kaya into the next room and saw a fairly large platform set up with large speakers, an electric piano and drum set.

The girl, Miyu, was standing behind the piano. Jun, a boy with shaggy brown hair and emerald colored eyes was seated behind the drums. Zero had on a black electric guitar with white skulls.

"1. 2. 3. 4." Zero counted off.

_**Zero**_

_Just Breathe  
The Midnight air will do you well  
Believe  
I miss your taste, I miss your smell  
The past mistakes that brought you here  
I'll break the fall for you my dear  
I'll ask the nurse for bandages  
And send me on my way_

_Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe  
_

Zero's voice was completely mesmerizing. Momoko heard many "Zero-sama!" coming from the fan girls.

_**Kaya**__  
Every other day  
I sit and wait for the same bad news  
Can you hear me say  
I've got nothing left to lose  
Someone please start making sense  
And beg the lord for accidents  
I've seen the worst case scenario  
Slowly letting go_

_Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe  
_

Kaya's voice was enchanting. She looked so serious yet it her face was truly happy.

_**Both**__  
Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe_

_Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe  
Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe_

_Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe_

_Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe_

Momoko was shocked by how well their two voices meshed together. If anything they were the best she's ever heard. She looked around the room to see everyone else was also admiring the duo.

Momoko quickly excused herself and headed back to class.

Just when she entered she noticed Akio wasn't there. Momoko spotted her friend Shira. She had short curly maroon colored hair with violet colored eyes.

"Shira-san, have you seen Akio-kun?" Momoko asked.

"He's over by the soccer field." Shira said before returning to the conversation.

Momoko walked out to the field to see Akio, Kaoru, and Jiro. Apparently it was the boys' team vs. the girls' team.

"Hey Leader girl!" Kaoru said. The teams were taking a five minute break.

"Hey Kao." Momoko said.

"Is Kaya still practicing?" Kaoru asked. Momoko nodded. Kaoru quickly dug out her green blackberry curve.

"Hey Kaya! Yeah could you do me a favor? Yeah. Thanks." Kaoru quickly hung up and ran over to start the second half of the game. The school's speaker system turned on.

"Hey everyone! This is Kaya and I'm here to crank the music up!" Kaya's voice rang through the field's speakers.

_**Zero (Kaya, Miyu, and Jun)**_

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Kaoru quickly stole the ball from Jiro and started running down the field. Kaoru passed the ball, but Jiro intercepted and shot a goal.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
_

Jiro goes running down the field with two girls on his tail. Jiro prepares to shoot, but Kaoru swoops in and scores for her team.

_  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know_

A girl passes to Kaoru who catches and hurries down. Jiro comes up beside her. He aims for the ball, but Kaoru kicks it over his head. She jumps over his outstretched foot and shoots again.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back_

A girl shoots but misses and the ball bounces of the goal. Jiro catches and quickly kicks it to another guy who scores.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
_

The score was 20 to 21. Kaoru's team was down by 1 point. Jiro quickly grabbed the ball from a guy and runs down the court. He shoots, but Kaoru appears and kicks it to the other goal.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?  
Who has to know?_

"Thank you Japan!" Kaya's voice screams before the speaker's shut off.

Kaoru and the other girls were cheering over their win.

The bell rang and everyone headed for their next class.

**xXxXZoom!XxXx**

"Wah!!!" Miyako yawned.

The girls were now in gym class. Momoko wore a pink tank top that showed her stomach with black short shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Kaya had on a purple fleece cropped jacket with matching fleece pants and a black tank top that showed her stomach. Her curly hair was up in a high ponytail.

Kaoru had on green sweatpants with a green and black sports her wrists were two black wristbands. Miyako had on a blue sports bra with a short white pleated mini skirt. Each girl had a belly button in. Momoko's was a pink diamond flower. Kaoru's was a diamond and onyx soccer ball. Kaya's was a purple and black star. Miyako's was a crystal snowflake.

"I'm tired." Miyako says. The boys were running track so gym class was left alone for the girls.

"Same here." Kaoru said. She got on the balance beam. Kaoru took the basketball court and started playing with some other girls. Miyako hurried over to the uneven bars. Momoko went to the vault.

Kaya hooked up her music player to the gym speakers. The song was Bang Bang by Lady Sovereign.

The boys were walking in from running when Akio heard the music playing. He peeked to see the girls, in revealing clothes, about to start practicing. He quickly shushed the others and almost every guy was peeking through the doors.

Miyako did a back flip and caught the smaller bar and quickly flipped onto the taller one while doing a center split. She kept flipping around. Once she got on the larger bar she did a back flip and grabbed the taller bar again and started flipping around fast. (For more details go to this link .com/watch?v=yOOmFgBAdIA)

Momoko had a running start did three front flips before jumping onto the vault, twisting in the air, pushed off the board and did three flips before landing on the mat.

Kaoru started dodging girls and making short after shot. She would twist and spin and run down the court with agile speed. She jumped high and dunked the ball. She pushed off the net and did a back flip on the ground.

Kaya did a running front flip onto the balance. She first performed a front walkover then a back walkover. She did a round off into a back flip. She performed a front handspring then a back handspring. She did a handstand and held it. She did a center split then placed one foot on the beam and spun her whole body round. Kaya front flipped off the beam.

The song ended and the girls were covered in sweat. There was a loud applause. All the girls turned to see the guys at the door, grinning like a bunch of idiots. Many were drooling over the powerpuff girls, except for the rowdyruff boys.

Everyone changed and the school day finished in an instant.

* * *

**Ok everyone before I can write the next chapter I need your help. I can't think of a B-name for Kaya so whoever comes up with one please send me it. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!**


	3. A Carefree Day! Momoko's Discovery!

Momoko and the others were sitting in class. Kaoru was sitting with her legs propped on her desk playing a soccer game. Miyako was eagerly designing their outfits for the dance. Akio was snoozing with his hat covering his face. Shiro was drawing on his jeans with sharpies. Jiro was arm wrestling with some kid. Kaya had her headphones on humming to the music while sitting on the window sill and relaxing in the cool breeze. Zero was writing some new lyrics.

It was a slow Wednesday. All the teachers and student council members were hurrying with the dance that there was almost no class today. A movement caught Momoko's eye. She turned to see Kaya whispering something in Zero's ear. Zero nodded then Kaya turned to address the others.

"Hey guys tell sensei, Me and Z are gonna skip." Kaya said.

"Kaya you can't skip class. You'll get into trouble and it's Zero and I, not me and Zero." Momoko protested. Kaya raised her eyebrow at Momoko.

"Sorry, leader girl, but since when have I ever worried about getting in trouble." Kaya said. Before Momoko could protest again Kaya and Zero jumped out the open window.

"Just let them go." Akio said. Momoko bit her lower lip.

Momoko was bored. She wished she could skip as well, but she didn't want to get into trouble. Akio was watching as Momoko stared out the window where Zero and Kaya jumped out of.

Akio grabbed Momoko's hand and quietly jumped out the window, catching Momoko.

"A-akio, what are you doing?" Momoko said.

"What's it look like. We're skipping." Akio and Momoko walked over to the school's courtyard, where there were many trees. There was a loud music.

They walked further and spotted Kaya and Zero by the fountain. Zero was still writing, with some loud hip hop music coming from the boombox beside him.

Kaya was dancing on the benches around the fountain. She noticed Momoko and gave her a small wave and continued dancing like a pro. Momoko hesitantly went to join her, when she noticed Akio smile at her. She smiled back. Akio went to take up a seat beside Zero.

The two were girls were laughing. That's when they heard a loud yell. They turned to see Miyako, Kaoru, Jiro and Shiro walking their way. Miyako and Kaoru joined the dance when Get Up by Ciara started playing.

The boys watched as the girls danced. Their hips swayed to the beats, their laughter spreading through the air. The girls were dancing like goddesses. Their bodies swayed with every beat and lip singing to the words. Kaya sang along. Her beautiful voice rang through the air. Miyako was the best dancer of the four. Kaoru added her own spice and break danced. Momoko sang and danced with the others.

The song ended and the girls jumped down laughing. The rest of the day was boring.

Everyone had to stick around after school to work on preparing for the dance. Zero and Kaya wouldn't say anything about what they were working on. Miyako and Shiro were helping with buying decorations. Kaoru and Jiro were helping set up the platform. Momoko and Akio were on the student council so they had to post up posters around the school with the time of the dance.

Momoko was trying to tape a poster to the bulletin board but the only free spot was out of her reach. She tried to jump up but she didn't get any closer. A pair of arms circled around her and grabbed the poster from her.

"Geez, Red, you can't reach that." Akio said. He taped the poster, not noticing a blushing Momoko.

"Let's wrap this up, I'm starving." Akio said. Momoko nodded and the two finished up putting posters all over the school.

"Hey Akio-kun, do you wanna go to this pastry shop I know. It has the best crepe." Momoko said.

"Sounds good. Ok." Akio said. The two grabbed their bags and headed outside. They decided to take Akio's car.

The two arrived at a cute looking café. Momoko hurried inside.

"Auntie Rumiko!" Momoko ran to hug a woman in her early 30's. She had loosely curled shoulder length purple hair. She wore square shaped glasses that gave her a charming bookish look.

"Hello Momo." The lady hugged the girl affectionately.

"Akio-kun, this is a friend of my mother and father in their college days. Auntie Rumiko, this is a friend of mine." Momoko introduced. Rumiko walked over to Akio and shook his hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take very good care of my little niece." Rumiko smiled. Akio blushed.

"Auntie!" Momoko tried to keep her aunt from embarrassing her.

"So would that be two crepes and two milkshakes?" Rumiko asked.

"Strawberry, please." Momoko said.

"Vanilla." Akio said. Rumiko went back to the kitchen.

"Akio-kun?" Momoko said.

"Hm?" Akio turned to look at Momoko.

"Um I was just wondering. What did happen after that huge battle with HIM?" Momoko asked fidgeting in her seat. Akio turned to stare outside.

"Mojo was thrown in jail. We had no where to go. We worked at the most ridiculous jobs till we finally had enough money for our apartment." Akio said.

"Oh." Momoko said. Silence settled over the two.

"Order's ready!" Rumiko said putting down their food.

"Thank you Auntie Rumiko." Momoko was glad that someone broke the awkward silence.

"Thanks." Akio grunted. The two ate their crepes in a more comfortable silence.

Akio took a huge bite out of his crepe and got some cream on his cheek. Momoko noticed and let out a small giggle. She took her napkin and wiped his face.

"Thanks." Akio said.

"It was nothing." Momoko said.

"So how have you been since we parted ways?" Akio asked.

"Good. I've been working on my cooking skills. I want to own my own pastry shop when I'm older." Momoko said.

"That's good. I'm planning on being a technician for a big company." Akio said.

"Oh but Akio-kun don't you have to be really smart?" Momoko teased.

"Oh Har-har. Laugh it up Red." Akio sarcastically said. Suddenly a crumpled up car landed on the store across the street. Momoko and Akio quickly got up.

"Hyper Blossome!" Momoko transformed into a pink halter leotard with black straps. A pink and red pleated mini skirt was around her waist and pink ankle high boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her signature bow only smaller.

Brick had his red hat switched backwards. He wore a red hoody with his name on the back. He wore black pants with orange and red stripes down the side.

"Fire Blast!" Blossom summoned a blast of fire straight towards a huge dragon like monster. Brick appeared beside her with a red translucent sword. He flew towards the dragon and started trying to stab it.

"Oof." The dragon swatted Brick to the side.

"Brick!" Blossom shouted but the dragon tossed her to the side as well.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Chaotic Breeze!"

Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, Breeze, and Blaine appeared.

Buttercup wore a green and black sleeveless leotard. Her skirt was green with yellow pleats and she had yellow sneakers. Her hair had a yellow star clip.

Bubbles had a blue and black one sleeved leotard. Her skirt was blue with white pleats and she had on blue high heels with ankle straps. Her hair was still in pigtails with a little kitty clip.

Breeze had a purple and black off shoulder leotard. Her skirt was purple with black pleats and had black knee high boots. Her hair was in a half ponytail with small bells dangling.

Boomer, Butch and Blaine wore the same things as Brick only in their signature colors.

"Icy Blast!" Bubbles captured the creature in a large block of ice, effectively stopping it in its track.

"Slicing Wind!" Breeze used her fans to summon a large gust of wind then she threw her fans like a boomerang. The fans used the force of the wind to speed up and effectively cut the monster in half.

The monster disintegrated then disappeared.

"Blossom!" Bubbles ran over to the winded Blossom. Blossom heard her friend's voice and started trying to stand.

"Ah!" She said. Her legs started giving way but two arms caught her.

"Hold it Leader Girl!" Kaoru's brash voice said.

"You're in no condition to move immediately." Kaya's melodic voice scolded.

Blaine and Jiro were helping Akio up as well. The six flew over to the professor's place. At the lab, Miyako was patching up Momoko and Akio.

"Ow." Momoko yelped when Miyako pressed a cotton of alcohol onto a scratch on her face. Miyako placed a bandage on her cheek and was done.

"Since tomorrow is a half day for teacher's to work on some sort of surprise for us tomorrow, who wants to go out to the amusement park?" Shiro asked.

"Oh that's a brilliant idea Shiro-kun!" Miyako said. Shiro blushed a little.

"Then it's a deal? We all meet at say Kaya's place since it's the closest." Shiro asked. He was answered by a chorus of yeses.

* * *

**Next episode: Kaya's talent! Varma Kalai style!**

**Momoko: Eh? What's Varma Kalai?! I can't believe this!  
**


	4. Kaya's Talent! Varma Kalai Style!

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to publish this, but I just couldn't think about what to do for it. Plus I had state testing and spring break so I was busy. The songs are Chemicals React by Aly & AJ, Secret by The Veronicas, and 4Ever by The Veronicas  
**

* * *

"Miyako-chan! Momoko-san! Kaoru-kun!" Miyako, Kaoru and Momoko turned to see Shiro waving them over. That morning everyone agreed to meet at Kaya's house to go to the amusement park. Miyako packed some lunch for a quick picnic at the park afterwards. Shiro, Jiro, Akio, and Zero were waiting at the front gates of Kaya's traditional Japanese mansion.

"Hey guys." Momoko said. Shiro smiled at her before talking animatedly with Miyako, Jiro grunted and started teasing Kaoru, Zero nodded at her, and Akio winked which caused her to blush.

Zero pressed the intercom that was beside the door.

"Yes?" A young boyish voice answered.

"We're here to see Kaya-chan." Miyako said.

"Ah! Just a moment!" A second bubbly voice answered.

The door opened to reveal a small little girl with short orange hair and green eyes. A boy identical to her was next to her with short silver hair and light blue eyes. The kids looked about 6 years old. The boy was wearing a white and blue baseball shirt with darker shorts and a baseball hat. The girl was wearing a pink shirt with a red strawberry printed skirt and a bauble in her hair.

"Okaa-san is in the dojo with oji-chan. Right, Rai-kun?" The little girl said.

"OKAA-SAN?!?!" Everyone nearly fainted.

"Come on, Hana-chan and I'll show you." Rai said.

Rai took Hana's hand and the two lead the way down the hall. In the center of the mansion was a large spacious open place. There were a few bonsai trees and a soft patch of grass. Momoko was staring at awe at the mansion when suddenly a large man came hurling through the air and landed in front of her.

"Kyah!" Momoko screamed out. Everyone turned to stare at her. Miyako started looking the guy over and checking for injuries.

"It's alright. Okaa-san didn't use all of her strength so he'll live." Hana said, her smile unwavering.

"Ah! Oji-chan! Okaa-san, is over there!" Hana said. Zero and everyone else crowded around the dojo to see Kaya standing in the middle of the room, with only a black and purple sports bra, black short shorts and her hair tied up in a ponytail, facing off four people.

A guy charged at her right but she only tilted her head to the side to dodge the punch. Kaya took this chance and grabbed his outstretch arm and tapped him on his forearm. The guy crumpled to the ground and held his wrist painfully as his hand twitched involuntarily. The other guy aimed a kick at her face. She caught his foot, before kicking him straight up into the air. The third guy tried tacking her by surprise and pulled out a dagger. Kaya caught his hand. She swung and hit a spot just below his ear, causing him to drop to the ground. The fourth guy tried kicking her stomach but she back flipped before he could touch her. The guy tried again and started charging at her. Kaya sidestepped and jabbed her elbow into his spin, paralyzing him.

Kaya wiped at the sweat on her forehead. Momoko had watched in awe. She had never seen Kaya this focused and serious before.

"Okaa-san!" Rai and Hana quickly ran over to Kaya. Kaya looked at the little bundles and smiled.

"You're the coolest!" Hana squealed.

"No one can beat my okaa-san!" Rai said pumping his fist into the air.

"Well done, Kaya. Training is over for today. You may go now." The old man said. He was bald with a long beard and wearing a traditional blue kimono. Kaya bowed.

"Hai. Arigatou, oji-san." Kaya said. She turned to see all her friends staring at her in awe.

"Sugoi! Kaya that was so cool! What kind of technique was that?" Kaoru said.

"It's a family secret technique. It's a combination of judo and pressure point fighting. Anyway, I'm gonna go get finished changing and we'll leave." Kaya said.

"Ah, wait Kaya-chan. Well I was wondering why those two kids are calling you Okaa-san." Miyako asked.

"Ah. Gomen. Hana-chan and Rai-kun are my aniki's kids. They're staying with me for awhile." Kaya said. She hurried off to her room before anymore questions could be asked. Moments later a refreshed and beautiful Kaya emerged.

"Hana-chan, Rai-kun, take care of oji-chan for me." Kaya called out.

"Alright let's go." Kaya said. The kids all gathered inside the bus and headed to the amusement park.

"Wah!!!" Momoko said. She was staring at all the food stalls. Miyako was too busy admiring the cute animals at the petting zoo. Kaoru was cheering over which ride was the scariest. Kaya was tapping her foot to the distant rock music playing at the stage near the Ferris wheel. Without another word, each girl ran to where they wanted to go. The boys looked at one another, then at the girls, then at each other again, shrugged and followed their counterparts.

"Wahhhhh…." Momoko nearly drooled at all the delicious sweets.

"Um... Excuse me but can I have a strawberry parfait, please?" Momoko asked the girl working at the counter.

"That'll be $2.00." She said. Momoko dug through her purse and was startled. She looked through her purse frantically. Her wallet was missing.

"Here." A gruff voice behind her said. Momoko looked up to se Akio handing the girl the money. She handed him the parfait, which he handed to Momoko.

"A-Arigatou, Akio-kun." Momoko said.

"So you want to hit any of the rides?" Akio asked.

"Sure. I wanna go through the Hall of Mirrors first." Momoko said as she delightfully ate her sweet.

Akio nodded. After Momoko finished her parfait the two headed to the Hall of Mirrors. Momoko started giggling at herself. The mirror made her head look like a huge bobble head.

"Hey Momo-chan. Check this out." Akio said flexing his arms as the mirror made his muscles look huge. Momoko laughed at him. She looked through another mirror that made her look fatter than an elephant.

The two exited the Hall of Mirrors, laughing.

"Ok, my turn to pick. How about that?" Akio said pointing to a large haunted mansion. Momoko paled. She hated ghosts.

"Um…" Momoko stuttered, but Akio didn't listen because he was already dragging her over there. Momoko started shivering violently as they stepped inside. She clung tightly onto Akio. Akio looked at her and started laughing.

"Don't tell me you're scared Red?" Akio teased. Momoko puffed her cheeks in annoyance and dropped her hold on him.

"I'm not scared! I was just cold for a moment but I'm ok." Momoko huffed. Akio still chuckled. The two walked deeper. While Momoko wasn't paying attention, a disembodied hand reached out and grabbed her foot.

"Kya!!!!!!" Momoko started running way ahead of Akio. He watched as she ran screaming, a bit confused. Momoko huffed as she tried catching her breath. Her heart rate had spiked for a moment back there. Once she finally calmed down she looked for Akio.

"Akio?" Momoko called out. No answer came. Eeriness spread over Momoko as she felt like someone was staring at her. She swung around and didn't see anyone there. She looked around and was frightened at all the scary masks and ghostly cries.

"Akio?!" Momoko called again. Her eyes began to tear as she realized she was all alone. A zombie clowns head popped up with a high and evil laugh. Momoko jumped back and screamed again. She collapsed to the ground in a sobbing mass.

"Momoko?" A voice called. Momoko looked and spotted Akio standing in front of her, panting and disheveled. Momoko launched herself into his arms and cried for a bit.

"Gomen, Momoko. Let's get out of here." Akio said and patted her head. Momoko nodded and gave a muffled 'yes.'

XxXxZoom!xXxX

Kaoru had quickly run over to the Zipper. It was a ride that went upside down in an oval shape. The cage was made out of steel and had no seatbelts. The ride made the cages swing back and forth making it scarier. Only teens and adults could ride it. She eagerly waited in line for the ride.

"Little girls shouldn't be riding these dangerous things." A ruff and deep voice said. Kaoru swung her head around to see it was Jiro who addressed her.

"Oh and why is that? I can take it." Kaoru said. Jiro smirked.

"Fine. Don't blame me when you chicken out." Jiro said. Kaoru placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh and you think you can ride it?" Kaoru challenged. Jiro's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah of course." He said. Kaoru smirked.

"Fine first person to scream has to be the winner's slave for a day." Kaoru said.

"Fine. But tomorrow you have to come to school in a maid's uniform." Jiro said and sealed the deal with a handshake.

The two were seated in one of the metal cages and awaited for the ride to start. The ride started tossing the two around. It slowly went faster and rougher by the second. Kaoru laughed at all the fun she was having. Jiro noticed her laughing and smiled to himself. Kaoru was thrown into Jiro's lap and blushed a bit. Jiro blushed a little as well. That's when the ride jerked again and Kaoru let out a scream as she was thrown to the side. Her eyes widened as she realized what she did. She looked to see if Jiro had noticed. By the devilish grin on his face, she knew he heard. She gulped.

The ride ended and the two stepped out. Kaoru was trying to fast walk over to that ride that makes you stand while it spins around in circles, but Jiro cut her off.

"Ah ah ah… Remember our deal. I expect you to arrive at school tomorrow in a maid's uniform." He said. Kaoru huffed and started a tantrum, but Jiro interrupted her and dragged her onto the ride. Kaoru started laughing on the ride, and forgot all about the bet. They spent the rest of the day riding the rides and having all kinds of competitions.

"Hey look!" Kaoru said pointing to some game stalls. There was a game going on where you use the baseballs to knock over the milk bottles. Kaoru was secretly admiring a large stuffed panda doll. She loved pandas ever since she was little. That was the only girly thing her mom showed her. Jiro noticed her staring at the panda doll. He walked over to the game stall, paid that man the money and started throwing the baseballs. The first one missed, and the second one grazed the top one, but the third one knocked them all down. The guy handed Jiro the stuffed Panda.

"Here." Jiro said and shoved it in her arms. Kaoru blinked and blushed.

"H-Hey, wait! I didn't ask for this!" Kaoru tried giving it back but Jiro was being stubborn.

"Keep it. I was bored anyways." He said. He stuffed his hands into his pocket before walking ahead of her. Kaoru gave the panda a little squeeze before following Jiro to another ride.

XxXxZoom!xXxX

Miyako was giggling as a little lamb nibbled at the sandwich she had outstretched for it. Shiro came up from behind and handed her a pack of animal feed.

"The guy selling the tickets was giving these away." Shiro said. Miyako thanked him and started feeding the little goats. Shiro watched as she giggled over the animals. Her face was bright with a smile and her eyes were sparkling. He thought it was cute how she was acting like a child around all these animals.

"Look!" Miyako pointed to a photo booth. She grabbed Shiro by the arm and walked over to the booth. The two took many pictures. Miyako now waited anxiously for the results. They had gone with a beach border. The first was a silly picture. Miyako stuck her tongue out with a cute face and Shiro's cheeks were puffed out and his eyes were crossed. The next was a serious picture. Miyako had her watch out like she's checking the time, while Shiro had a thinking posture on. The third had them laughing at how funny they looked early. The fourth was one where they were both giving victory poses. Miyako laughed at the pictures. Shiro took the last picture and put it in his wallet.

"Now I have an important souvenir." He said. Miyako had blushed a little. She decided to take the first one as her wallpaper on her phone. The third picture was tucked into her wallet purse. Shiro took the second one and also added it to his phone.

"Miyako-chan, how about we go on the Ferris wheel?" Shiro asked. Miyako nodded eagerly. She was no good on the fast rides. She'd rather go on the merry go round or a boat ride instead. Miyako and Shiro got into the Ferris wheel.

"Wah!" Miyako was admiring the view. It was getting dark and she could see the sunset behind the ocean. The sky was alit with shades of yellow, purple and orange. The sun glowed a dark orange reflecting off the blue ocean. Miyako thought the scenery was to die for. Shiro smiled at her. The sun reflected in Miyako's blue eyes just like when it reflected in the ocean. He felt the soft petals of the flower he had just bought when she wasn't looking. It was a blue rose.

"Miyako-chan." Shiro said. Miyako turned to stare at him curiously.

"Ano… Here I got this for you to as a present." Shiro said. He handed the rose to Miyako. She sniffed it and giggled.

"Thank you, Shiro-kun." Miyako said, her smile reaching to her eyes. Shiro took the flower from her hand and tucked it behind her ear, making Miyako blush. Shiro liked it when she blushed; it made her pale cheeks look rosy.

The two got out as the ride ended.

XxXxZoom!xXxX

Kaya was already running towards the concert, dodging people and squeezing through the crowd until she reached the front. The next concert was about to begin. Kaya figured she'd sneak backstage and meet the people singing. Zero noticed her sneaking off, before following with a sigh. Kaya hid behind a stack of boxes and waited for the coast to clear.

"What are you doing?" Kaya nearly squeaked, but she remembered that she was hiding, and turned to see Zero staring at her with those exquisite eyes.

"Ah. I wanted to meet the people playing." Kaya said.

"Shh. This is a secret technique." Kaya said placing a finger on her lip and gave him a playful wink. She took his hand in hers and the wind started blowing and circling around the two. Once it was done Zero blinked. Nothing happened.

"As long as you're touching me you'll stay invisible. I learned this from my grandpa. I can manipulate the wind to cover us and make us blend in." Kaya said. Zero nodded and followed her as she walked into the hallway looking for the dressing rooms. She heard muffled voices talking and hid behind a door with a star sign on it. She pressed her ear against the door to get a better listen. Zero raised his eyebrow, shrugged and joined her.

"I can't believe this! Chiyo's sick and Natsu's stuck in traffic. Now we're missing a lead singer and our guitarist." A younger guy's voice said.

"Can't we just go on?" An older guy asked.

"Won't due. We only have a bass and a drummer." A stoic voice replied.

"Looks like we'll have to cancel the show." The first guy said. That's when Kaya busted the door opened and stepped in.

"You can't do that." Kaya demanded. There were two guys sitting on the couch. An older guy was standing up. The first guy had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeve and a large yellow stripe down the side. He had white washed baggy jeans. The second guy had dark gray hair with purple eyes. He wore a navy dress shirt with a white tie and black jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Who are you?" The first guy asked.

"You're new temporary singer and guitarist." Kaya said. Zero sighed at her straight forwardness. The second guy got up and walked over to Kaya examining her.

"Pretty cute, but can you sing?" He asked.

"Can I? Watch and learn, pretty boy." She said. The second guy smirked as she brushed passed him and grabbed a mike.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
_

_We live and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you lucked into my ayes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

The preview song ended with both guys clapping, amazed by her voice. Kaya bowed and walked over to Zero. The first guy turned to him.

"Now what about you?" He asked. Kaya handed Zero their guitar and Zero started performing tricked out chords and stuff. Both boys were impressed by the strange duo. The four shook hands.

"You're in. Now before we head on stage, I'm Haru. This is Renji." The first guy, Haru, said.

"I'm Kaya and that's Zero." Kaya said. The four discussed songs and stuff when the old guy, which Kaya assumed was the manager, came down and told them to wrap it up.

XxXxZoom!xXxX

Momoko exited the Haunted house. Akio bought her a milkshake to calm her down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The concert will be starting soon. The fireworks following and then we'll be closing." The person on the speaker said. Momoko and Akio decided to go and hurried over to the stage. Momoko had managed to squeeze to the front. She bumped someone on the shoulder.

"Ah Excuse me." Momoko said.

"No. It was my fault." A familiar voice said. Momoko turned to see Miyako standing next to her.

"Oh, Miyako-chan, it's you." Momoko said. Miyako smiled at her friend.

"Hello Momoko-san, did you have fun?" She asked. Momoko nodded.

"No, I'm telling you I beat you here first." Momoko and Miyako turned at a familiar voice once again shouting. Kaoru and Jiro were in another fight.

"Nope, I was here first. Just accept it. Guys are better than Girls." He said in a snooty voice.

"I'll never accept it. What's so good about guys?" She was getting aggravated at him.

"Hey Kaoru, have you seen Kaya and Zero?" Akio asked. Shiro hadn't sent them either.

The two were interrupted by the strumming of guitars and bass. A lone voice started singing.

_You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know _

After the end of that verse the curtains pulled up to show Kaya and Zero standing on stage. Momoko and the others were shocked. Kaya was wearing a purple corset tank with a white plaid skull on her chest and black satin corset lacing down the back down her back. She wore a black and purple lace up mini skirt. She wore black mary jane shoes with white knee high socks.

_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay  
_

The music cooled down after the verse. Kaya started singing with her soprano voice.

_  
Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand  
_

The music picked up again. Kaya swayed her hips to the beat and walked around the stage shaking her head side to side.

_  
You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay_

_You told me lies  
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see  
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew  
_

Kaya waltzed over to the guy on the bass and started teasing the crowd by leaning in for a kiss, but pulled back last minute to sing the chorus. The guy smirked at her little tease. Momoko couldn't help but turn her gaze to Zero. He's jaw was clenched tight, but other than that you couldn't tell he was angry or jealous.

_  
You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay_

Kaya waved to all the people in the audience. She blew kisses to the guys and winked at her friends. The next song soon began.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care  
_

Kaya started approaching Zero. She started dancing around him and shaking her head side to side. Zero responded by giving her a smirk before kissing her on the cheek in front of the whole audience. Kaya smiled with a small blush, and hid her shock by singing louder for the chorus.

_  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever  
_

Kaya waltzed over to the drummer and winked at the guy behind the drums. He winked back. She bobbed her head with the rhythm of his drums.

_  
Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for  
_

Kaya pulled on Zero's shirt, so that he was eye level with her. She taunted him by placing her face really close to his and singing. She licked her lips and eyed him suggestively. On the last line she pushed him back and continued with the song.

_  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

The concert ended with a roar of applause and the curtain's closing. Kaya wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked over to the rest of the band.

"Hey that was awesome!" Haru said. He tucked his drum sticks into his back pocket and grabbed Kaya in a hug, swinging her around.

"You did pretty well." Renji said. He patted her head as Haru put her down.

"Hey let's stay in touch after this." Haru suggested. Kaya nodded and the three exchanged phone numbers.

"Hey Kitty Cat. The guys called, said they would be waiting by the Boat rides to watch the fireworks." Zero said. Kaya nodded and waved goodbye to Haru and Renji.

The two walked over to the pond nearby the amusement park. It had these cute little row boats for couples. It was always popular on Valentine's Day.

Momoko paired with Akio, Zero paired with Kaya, Miyako paired with Shiro, Jiro paired with Kaoru. The couples each boarded a boat and rowed into the center of the boat. They all talked while waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Miyako-chan that flower in your hair is so cute!" Momoko said. Miyako and Shiro blushed.

"Ah, thank you. Shiro-kun got it for me. Ah I also like your cute panda Kaoru-san." Miyako said. Kaoru blushed a bit.

"Yeah it's alright. Kenta won it. Hey Kaya, that's a rockin' necklace." Kaoru said. (A/N: Kenta is Jiro's last name so don't get confused.) She was admiring Kaya's necklace. It had a red electric guitar and a purple guitar pick with a white butterfly on it.

"Ah thanks. Z bought it for me." Kaya said. Momoko felt a bit left out. The guys all got her friends something, while Akio only paid for desert.

"Wah! Look!" Miyako cried out. The fireworks started, lighting up the sky with its colors. They were blooming in the sky like flowers. The distant sound of rockets firing and the excited crowd could be heard. Kaya leaned against Zero for support, his arm around her shoulders. Miyako had placed her hand atop of Shiro's, both were blushing. Kaoru sat cross legged with her back against Jiro's.

"Hey Red." Akio said.

"Hm?" Momoko said. She turned to see Akio holding a pretty bracelet. It had a pink flower charm with a crystal in the middle. He gestured Momoko to hold her hand out, which she did. Akio fastened the bracelet on her wrist. Momoko held it up to her face to admire it.

"Thank you, Akio-kun. It's pretty." Momoko said.

"No prob, Red." He said. And there the friends were staring at the fireworks. 'Maybe there's still hope for a new romances, after all.' Momoko thought.

* * *

**Next Time: Party Till The Monsters Crash!**

**Momoko: I'm going with who to the dance?! I can't believe this!**


	5. Party till the Monsters Crash!

**The songs on this chapter are Popular by The Veronicas, Take Me on The Floor by The Veronicas, and Speechless by The Veronicas**

* * *

"Morning!" Momoko said as she entered the classroom. Kaya was on the desktops leaning on her hands and listening to music. Zero was beside her, strumming an acoustic guitar. Miyako was on the desktop beside Kaya, sketching. Shiro was messing with a yo-yo. Akio came up behind her.

"Where's Jiro?" Akio asked. Momoko looked up to see Akio's face. She didn't notice him come up behind her. The two went to their seats and waited for the homeroom teacher to walk in.

"They went to get Kaoru-san ready for her dare." Miyako responded. And speak of the devil Jiro and Kaoru came walking in. Kaoru sported a black and lime green maid outfit that stopped at her mid thigh. She even had a headband in her hair. Kaya wolf whistled, while Miyako and Momoko were clapping and gushing at how cute she looked.

"Cut it out!" Kaoru yelled. Her face was flustered with embarrassment.

"Why Kaoru-chan? You look so pretty." Momoko said.

"Kenta! This is your entire fault!" Kaoru yelled. Jiro smirked.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your master, Kaoru-chan?" Jiro asked flashing an if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-you'll-pay look. Kaoru clenched her teeth.

"No it isn't Jiro-sama." She said each word with malice. Everyone else tried to stifle their laughter, which was really hard. I mean come on? Kaoru calling Jiro, Jiro-sama?! That was just too rich.

"Good girl, now I'm hungry." Jiro said. He clapped his hands and Kaoru started hand feeding him grapes. That was it. Everyone started laughing so much.

"Miyako, did you finish the clothes you've been working on?" Momoko asked Miyako as she wiped tears from her eyes. Miyako did the same and stopped laughing enough to answer.

"Yes. I made everyone new clothes for the dance tonight." Miyako said. She kept it a secret and said they'll know what it looks like when they got home. Kaya's cell started playing Super Massive Black Hole by Muse. Kaya took out her iPhone and answered it.

"Hello?" Kaya said.

"Did the Principle approve?" She asked.

"Sweet. Tell Jun and Rumiko. I'll tell Z. We have so got to practice." She said before ending the conversation.

"You know you're not supposed to use your phone during school hours?" Momoko said. She was in the student council and had already memorized the hand book and everything.

"Yeah yeah leader girl. No one's around and besides its just detention." Kaya shrugged her off. She whispered something into Zero's ear. He nodded and the two got up to leave.

"Later guys. Duty calls." Kaya said before shutting the door behind her.

"Sigh. That girl gives me a headache sometimes." Momoko said. She walked over to talk to Kaoru, who was fighting with Jiro. Miyako just smiled. Her friends were just an unusual bunch of mixed people; others wouldn't understand why completely different people would hang out together. Maybe it was just magic. Shiro caught her smiling and nearly smiled himself.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Hm? Nothing, just watching." She said before returning to her design sketch. Shiro nodded and went back to playing with his yo-yo.

That night the girls were all crowded in Miyako's room. They were doing some last minute adjustments to Miyako's clothes and getting ready for the dance. The boys said they would meet at the lab for the dance.

Miyako wore a blue silk tank top. It had small white polka dot pattern all over it. Her chest was accented with a frame of white lace around her bust and white laced straps. There was a small white bow just above her chest. She wore a white pleated mini skirt with a blue silk bow on the side. She chose a pair of white ballerina slippers with blue ribbons laced all the way up to her knees. The blue accentuated her pale skin and gave her a sweet angelic appearance. Her hair was in loose ponytails so her curly hair fell to her shoulders with white glitter. She chose an icy blue eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, glittery light pink blush. She chose a pair of white diamond studded earrings. On her neck was a silver oval shaped locket with small aquamarine stones. There were small blue roses pinned in her pigtails.

Kaoru wore a green short sleeved fitted top. The front had slashes across the stomach up to her chest, showing off the black fabric underneath. She wore black Bermuda shorts with a soccer ball iron on shape on the side. The bottom fabric that was rolled up to her knees was green. She wore black converse shoes with white skulls on them. She had on a silver studded belt and wristband. Her hair was brushed and had long extensions added in. Her new hair went down to her bosom with a green headband present. The headband had white and black checkered pattern. There was a green and black skull necklace on her neck. On her ears were small hoops. The outfit gave her that hardcore look with small girlish details that caught boys' eyes. She settled on a smoky colored eye shadow, pale pink lip-stick, blush and mascara.

Kaya wore a black crop top that showed off her purple butterfly belly button ring. The sleeves were short with ragged stitching. The top had a v-neck shape with a purple butterfly on it. She wore low rise jeans with patches of the London flag on her legs, and smaller patches of black. She wore a white belt that hung loose on her hips. On her feet were black round heeled boots. On one hand was a black fingerless leather glove and on the other was a black wristband with small chained criss crosses. On her neck was the necklace Zero got her. She wore red guitar shaped dangling earrings. Her hair was left down with purple extensions and teased. She wore a black newsboy hat. There were three star clips on the visor and a skull gem pattern on top. She wore lavender colored eye shadow, red lipstick and brown blush. She looked like a total rocker chick.

Momoko wore a pink satin lace bustier top. There was a row of pink ribbons going up to the bottom of her chest on each side. It was spaghetti strapped. There was a little bow between her boobs with a pink rose on it. She wore a matching pink satin skirt. It had three rows of ruffles, each row getting a shade darker. The top part had flower petals swirling around it. On her feet were pink platform sandals. There was a large pink bow on the toes and the heels were a light brown color. Her hair let down from the tight ponytail so that it fell to the back of her knees. Her hair was straightened and had a touch of glitter in it. Her side bangs had red ribbons tied around them. On her wrist was the bracelet Akio got her. On her neck was a pink pearl chocker tied in the back with a pink translucent ribbon. Her eyes had a pale pink eye shadow, her lips a pink glossy color, her blush a faint scarlet color. Momoko looked like a pink princess.

The four looked gorgeous. Miyako started clapping her hands together and gushing about her work of arts.

"Miyako-chan, these clothes are gorgeous." Momoko complimented.

"Yeah, you did good Blondie." Kaya added.

"They're alright." Kaoru said. Miyako smiled at the compliments.

"You guys I have to tell you something." Miyako said.

"What is it, Mi-chan?" Momoko asked.

"S-Shiro-kun asked me out during art club today." Miyako stuttered out. The girls stood staring for a moment then when the thought finally registered in their brains, they started hugging and squeezing Miyako tight.

"We are so happy for you girl." Kaoru said. The four eventually let go of their group hug.

"Now to the dance!" Miyako cheered. The girls grabbed their cells and money before heading downstairs.

"Wow…" Shiro said. All four boys were stunned by the beauties walking downstairs. The girls in turn were impressed with how good the guys cleaned up. Akio wore a white t-shirt with khaki cargo pants. He had a bright red jacket on unzipped and his signature hat. His hair was actually combed. Shiro wore blue plaid shorts with a navy Aeropostale shirt. Jiro wore stonewashed jeans with an ACDC shirt and leather jacket. Zero had on a black and white layered long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He wore his jeans with one belt secured and the other was loose. The boys were definitely perfect; Broad shoulders, strong arms, rock hard abs. The look on their faces was enough for the girl.

"Ready to go?" Shiro asked as he slung an arm around Miyako. Miyako giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Kenta, you better take care of Miyako." Kaoru said. Shiro nodded and understood perfectly clear. Kaya went over to Zero's side. Momoko walked over to Akio. He looked down and noticed the bracelet. He smirked.

"You look ravishing, Red." He said. Momoko blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied, to which his smirk widened. After some small talk the eight left the house and headed for the dance. Once they arrived, Kaya and Zero immediately parted with the group saying they had to go and take care of some things.

Shiro asked Miyako for a dance, so the two headed off together as well. Kaoru was getting hungry so she hurried off to the snack table. Jiro noticed a bunch of girls and went off to go flirt with them. That left Akio and Momoko alone. The two stood in an awkward silence. Momoko fidgeted with her skirt, while Akio was being a boy and being oblivious. She looked at the dance floor to see a lot of couples dancing together. She really wanted to go dance, but was too nervous. Akio noticed her gaze and quickly swallowed his pride.

"You wanna dance?" He asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and offered her his hand. Momoko's smile appeared on her lovely face. She nodded and took his hand. At first Momoko was dancing awkwardly. She had never danced with a cute boy, since she rejected so many nerds and stuff, so this was the first. Akio noticed she was a bit stiff.

"You know if you keep frowning, you'll be three times uglier." He teased. Momoko smacked him in the arm.

"I am not ugly. Shouldn't you be watching wear you step, you almost tripped me." Momoko smiled. The awkwardness had vanished and the two kept exchanging teases and sarcastic remarks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The music club will now be performing a few songs to start the new school year." A student announced. The spotlight appeared on the small stage. Kaya was standing there looking like she was meant to be in the spotlight. Zero was on her left with a guitar. Miyu was on her right with a guitar as well. Jun was in the back with his drums. There was also a new girl with peach colored curly hair that went down to her back and yellow eyes on the piano. Momoko recognized her; she was in her science class, Rumiko Fujikawa. Kaya tossed her head to the side and smirked.

_Pop, pop! Pop, pop!_

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love_

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you_

Kaya started dancing all over the stage. Boys were whistling at her and she just winked at them. The other two girls were dancing like Kaya also attracting attention. The two boys just rolled their eyes at their friends and secretly smiled to each.

_  
Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

_Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up_

_'Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up  
If you know what I mean when we wake up  
If you know what I mean when we break up  
_

Kaya pulled on the shirt collar of a jock that was by the stage. She leaned in to give him a kiss, which he was eagerly awaiting for, before shoving him down and giving him a can't-touch-this-look.

_  
Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular.._

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_You always wanna be around me  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight  
You've either you got it or you don't  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go & do your own thing_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

_Pop, pop, popular!_

Kaya finished the song with a pose. Her eyes were tantalizing and her voice mesmerizing. Momoko just loved listening to her sing. The crowd applauded for the band.

"Before we start the next song, I'd like ya'll to give it up for my friends who have worked so hard on these songs. Rumiko Fujikawa, Miyu Kanju, Jun Masato, and Zero Kenta." She said. The audience clapped once again. The three girls moved up to sing a song with just the girls. Kaya sang the main parts with Rumiko and Miyu as back ups.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?  
_

Kaya once again started dancing like an enchantress. Zero smirked at her ability to be so carefree in the spotlight. He sighed to himself, once he realized that she'll probably be tackled by fan boys tomorrow.

_  
Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ..._

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)_

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_

At the end of the song, Kaya did something so unexpected. She grabbed Zero and kissed him full on the mouth. Zero's eyes widened for a moment. Kaya pulled back and gave him a catty smile. The crowd erupted in applause.

"Ok our last song is something I wrote just recently." Kaya said. This last song started really slow. Kaoru finally accepted a dance request from Jiro. Shiro and Miyuki had come back from their small break and went to the dance floor as well. Momoko and Akio followed.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you are different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

The song was beautiful and full of mixed feelings; sadness, longing, love, and loneliness. Zero closed his eyes letting her words sink in. Miyu's eyes teared up.

"Thanks everyone. We'll let the DJ take over." Kaya said. Everyone put down their instruments and jumped off stage. Momoko was about to head over to Kaya, but she was surrounded by Miyu and Rumiko who started dancing to the techno beat, along with Jun and Zero. She looked to see Miyako was in a deep conversation with Shiro, both holding hands. She didn't want to break up their cute couple time, so she went to look for Kaoru. Unfortunately, Kaoru and Jiro were having a dance-off. That's when she decided to look for Akio. He was too busy being surrounded by fan girls. Momoko felt alone. She decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

The night was dark and the air was cool. It was a full moon so the outside looked like it was glowing. The wind was nice and calming. Momoko could just smell the outdoors. It was calming. Inside was hot, loud and stuffy, but this? This is just the opposite. Momoko sighed.

"Oh look a little girl. What's a tasty looking girl like you doing out here?" Momoko turned to see a boy staring at her. His eyes were flashing a dark purple. He had black hair and a malicious smile. He started slowly approaching her. Once he was close enough he grabbed her wrist and shoulder and slammed her into the wall.

"W-Who are you?" Momoko was truly scared.

"Now why would I tell you that? I'm awfully hungry right now." He said. He started nibbling on Momoko's neck.

"P-Please let me go." Momoko tried struggling. She couldn't break free. His hold on her was too strong. Suddenly a breeze of wind encircled the two.

"Let her go, Len." An icy voice commanded. Momoko spotted her savior. Kaya was standing behind the guy with her fans. One was angled to slice his jugular. The guy gave a low rumble, to which one can assume it was a chuckle.

"Ah, so the Princess of the Air appears. Come to save your sister?" He said. Kaya's eyes fixed on him with a glare that chilled the air.

"You shouldn't be saying too much. All I have to do is make a deep enough cut and it'll be over." She said. The guy suddenly exploded with laughter.

"My dear princess, the fun has just begun." He said and with that he threw Momoko away from him and grabbed Kaya. That's when the door's bursted open and Akio and the others came out.

"Momoko!" Akio hurried over to Momoko's side.

"So everyone's here? The Princesses and their cute little princes huh?" This should be even more fun." He said. He was nuzzling Kaya's neck. Kaya gritted her teeth. He had Kaya in his grasp, holding her tightly. Zero nearly lunged at her but Shiro stopped him.

"Len! Let her go!" Zero commanded.

"Why should I? She's so soft." He said. Zero growled.

"What are you waiting for? Blast him to pieces!" Kaya hollered. Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako stood their ground shocked.

"The little kittens are too afraid. Oh my." He said. That's when the wind picked up again. A large tornado formed around the two. Kaya's hair whipped around and the wind picked up faster. Needles formed and started shooting at the guy. He growled. His body was too weak to go through this.

"We'll meet again princesses I swear." He said before disappearing. The wind settled down once again.

"Kaya-san, Zero-san, you need to explain something to us." Miyako said. Everyone just stared at Kaya and Zero.

* * *

**Me: Next time! Explanation! Secrets of the past!**

**Momoko: What's going on? Who was that guy? I can't believe this?!  
**


End file.
